


Loved

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

"Because believe it or not... We protect our loved ones..."

John is yelling, angrily, by the time he slams the door in the other man's face, leaning his head against the door as the other man leaves, all but huffing for breath, his eyes tightly closed. 

"Idiot."

The last word is muttered even as he locks the door, tightly, and makes his way back to the bedroom. Katie, of course, had woken when the doorbell rang and moved on instinct to gather Darcey and lock them both safely away in a separate room. Now though, as John knocks softly on the door, she emerges slowly, still holding Darcey tightly at her side. Darcey is paler than usual, and trembling and John feels a fresh surge of rage, which he pushes down to stroke her cheek gently. 

"It's okay... he's gone."

Katie breathes out, a soft sigh of relief and moves to guide Darcey back to bed, settling so she is curled tightly around her, letting Darcey cling to her and burrow her face into her neck. John moves to settle opposite Katie, mirroring her movements so that Darcey is sheltered safely between them both, his touch soft on his wife's cheek as he smiles, whispering 'I love you' before gently kissing Darcey's shoulder, reassuringly warm and gentle even as they drift back to sleep.


End file.
